


POOL

by lfmm (shirleyan)



Category: UNIQ (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 13:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21393262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirleyan/pseuds/lfmm
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Cho Seung Youn, 博衍
Kudos: 5





	POOL

大雪把路都封死了。这样说可能并不确切，路是有的，可是路上堆满了雪。

前一天还是风和日丽的天气。两个人还去爬山了。山上还是很干燥的，空气也很凛冽。只有远处山峰的尖顶上面有雪。曹承衍终于可以因为天气而感到开心了，这两年来是绝无仅有的。

爬完山回到村子里之后两个人都累坏了，进到屋子里就摊在柔软的榻榻米上面，摊成两个大字。冬天的天色黑得很早，刚洗完澡就天黑了。两个人的腿都酸的不行，就挪着去吃了旅店里的咖喱饭。世界末日也有米饭就好了，他们这样想着。

谁知道夜里突然开始下起暴雪。风也一直呼啸地吹着，可两个人一个都没有醒。第二天推开窗户整个世界都变白了。雪就像好几层厚重的棉被一样，压住了这个村子。他们的车子也过不来了。

村子里的小孩子倒是很高兴，就直接滚在雪里。王一博也有点兴奋，穿着厚衣服直接往雪里一倒。然后就淹没在里面了！曹承衍赶紧凑上去把雪填回去，王一博就被埋在了里面。曹承衍也躺上去，哈哈地笑着。王一博整个人被埋在雪里大喊，“你有病啊！”

他们起来的时候满头满脸都是雪，头发也白了，头上的雪化了一半又冻成冰茬。两个人用梳子梳了半天。冰茬梳下来之后在温暖的室内都慢慢化成了水。

两个人无聊又看了一部漫威片。那是王一博爱看的。王一博看到钢铁侠拯救世界都可以热泪盈眶！曹承衍认识他也没多久，却时常觉得不可思议。王一博喜欢所有男人的童话，超级英雄片，武侠片，乐高模型，体育赛事，电子竞技…诸如此类。

之后两个人开始玩手机游戏，竞技场pk了十把，都是王一博赢了。曹承衍把手机扔床上，给他竖起大拇指，笑着称赞他厉害。王一博赢了之后也有点兴致勃勃，他确实是好久没遇到输游戏输得这么文明的人了。菜但是没脾气也是一种优良品德。王一博打游戏也打了很长时间，多得是赢也赢不起输也输不起的人，还有哄着自己赢的，甚至还有自己需要哄着的人。王一博叹了口气，由衷地感叹道，“早点认识你就好了。”

“噢？”曹承衍一副很感兴趣的样子，“早点是多早？”

王一博想了想，“十八九岁吧？”

曹承衍又笑了，好像有一点疲惫，“我觉得现在就很好。”

看完电影天色渐渐暗了下来，车子还是开不过来。

旅店老板娘说，要不要跟着运货的车出去呢，那个开慢一点，但还是可以开。他们俩都觉得不错。

一辆白色的货车，货箱里堆放着传统工艺烧制的红砖。驾驶室里司机刚抽过烟，有一点烟味。副驾驶座位上放着几罐咖啡，和一盒便当。王一博和曹承衍坐在驾驶室后面的空仓里面，地上铺着灰黑色的毛毡。

夜里的车开得并不快，车厢里放着他们听不懂的广播。他们两个人在黑暗的空仓里，脱下外套盖在腿上。

两个人共享一副耳机。曹承衍手机里在放他自己的歌。

王一博抿着嘴唇仔细地听着，脑袋随着音乐慢慢晃动。他也听过他的不少歌，也有蛮欢快的歌，也有蛮感伤的歌。但这一首还是第一次。

“写你前女友的？”王一博问。

“是啊。”

“歌词还挺好玩的。”

“是吗？”

“是啊…对于你我就像一顶帽子，什么帽子，这个吗？”王一博说着用手去揪曹承衍脑袋上的灰蓝色毛线帽。

曹承衍拉着王一博的手，“不是哦，这个是我妈妈给我买的。”

“还不错。”王一博盖棺定论。

王一博也看到歌词里寻死觅活的内容了，可他长大了，懂得了不能随便拷问鉴赏别人的精神痛苦。反正人和人确实不一样。他确实没有什么感伤的天赋，刚认识曹承衍的时候他把他当普通朋友。有次有件事情不大顺利，他拉着曹承衍喝酒。他一边喝一边效率不高地讲，很快就喝醉了，就这样睡着了。他睡到凌晨四点就醒了，醒来之后悲伤和郁闷一扫而空，可旁边曹承衍居然还没有睡觉，睁着眼睛在听歌。王一博随口一问，“你怎么还没睡？”

曹承衍摘下一边耳机：“在想你跟我说的事。”

王一博去揉曹承衍的脑袋，十分不解，“这个脑袋都在想什么啊。”

曹承衍头发被搞得满脸都是。王一博想，头发果然是烦恼丝。

车子突然停了下来，是到了一个补给站。货车司机拿出依然温热的便当开始吃了起来。便当预备得很好，饭和菜都码得整整齐齐。

他们两个跳下来呼吸一口新鲜空气。

冬天的夜晚非常寒冷。路上的雪开始融化，又没有风声，就显得更加冷寂。天空中高悬着一轮明月。有一种明月照积雪的壮阔意境。

曹承衍抬头看天，月光真是美，像水一样，温柔，冰凉，但并不解渴。

他转过头去看在旁边蹦蹦跳跳不时跺脚的王一博，也不知道他渴不渴。

重新出发之后车里充满了令人振奋的冷气。两个人却都有点困了。两个戴着毛线帽的脑袋挨到一起。曹承衍说，“靠我肩膀上吧。”

王一博看他一眼，“凭什么啊。”

“我肩比较宽。”

王一博不发一语，反方向靠到车厢封起来的玻璃窗上面。

曹承衍去逗他，先是用手去刮他露出来的半个耳朵，然后嘴唇凑过去亲他的侧脸。王一博把帽子拉下来盖住他整个脸，曹承衍在旁边笑了起来。

夜里三点的时候，东京魔幻的天际线终于出现在窗户里。

他们快要到了。

曹承衍看着城市中依稀的灯光，说，“快要新年了。”

王一博点头，“嗯。”

“想做点什么呢。”

“把头发留长吧。”

——完——

2019/10/20


End file.
